Family Secrets
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie and Jacob having been looking for their daughter, Helen, ever since she ran away with a guy they hate 17 years ago. 17 years later they meet their granddaughter Grace, who knows nothing about the supernatural world. What will happen when Grace learns the truth about her family? How will the Cullens react when they find out that Helen has been missing for the past 16 years?
1. History

**Chapter 1: History**

 **Grace's POV**

I quickly and quietly attempted to sneak back into my house. I could only hope that my father hadn't noticed that I was gone when I got up this morning.

"Grace is that you?"

Damned! I should have known that my dad would have noticed that my bed was empty when he woke up this morning. Why did my father have to be so overprotective of me?

"Yes dad it's me" I tried to remain as calm as possible so that my father wouldn't suspect anything.

"Would you mind explaining to me why I woke up seven this morning only to realize that you were already gone young lady?"

"Well I went shopping with my friends" It wasn't technically a lie but shopping wasn't the only thing that I had done. No, I wasn't out partying or drinking or smoking or doing drugs if that's what you are thinking. I was at one of my horse riding lessons. They went from 7:30-8:30am every single Saturday. I love horses and for a long time it has been a dream of mine to learn how to ride horses. Actually I had this dream of becoming a jockey but I don't exactly meet the height and weight requirements so if I want a career that has to do with horses I'm going to have to go a different route. All I do know is that I want to work with horses.

If my dad ever found out that I was taking horse riding lessons he would completely lose his mind. My dad has always been extremely overprotective of me. He never lets me do anything that he considers to be _too dangerous_ such as going on extreme roller coasters. As a matter of fact he keeps me away from amusement parks because he thinks that pretty much every single ride is _too_ _dangerous_ for me to ride which I think is completely ridiculous. I mean, my friends do it all of the time! Why can't I do it?!

That's why I decided to secretly sign up for horse riding lessons. Usually my dad was already gone for work when my friends Nicole and Cassidy would come for me. Therefore there was no reason to sneak out. However, my dad decided to take the day off of work today. My dad was a veterinarian. Many people around here say that he is one of the best, so he was almost always at work helping some poor sick animal.

"You weren't out a party now were you young lady?" he eyed me questionably.

"No dad I was not. I promise. I left just after 7 this morning to go shopping with my friends. We wanted to get there just in time for the mall to open. Dad you shouldn't worry so much"

"Grace you are my only and only daughter. No you're my one and only child. As your father it's my job to worry about you. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. You're all that I have left"

Thinking about my mom was a painful subject for him. It always had been. No one knows what happened to her. She just simply disappeared the day after I was born. She just vanished from the hospital. No one had ever found her. I didn't know much about her other then the fact that her name had been Helen Grace Black. Her parents were Renesmee Carlie Black and Jacob Black. I had never met them before but from the pictures that I had seen of them they looked to be the exact same age as my mother. Actually my mother's side of the family always looked completely weird to me. I had never met them before but I had seen them in pictures. They were all impossibly pale and had gold eyes. My father didn't talk about them too much though.

"You're thinking about mom again, aren't you?" I always knew when my father was thinking about my mother. He always had this sad look on his face when he thought about her. I think it happened a lot because I happened to look a lot like her.

"Yeah, I am" he said. "I just wish that she were here. I wish that I knew what happened to her. Her disappearance didn't make any sense then and it still doesn't make any sense now"

"Dad have you ever thought about trying to reconnect with the rest of her family? I mean, I wish I knew more about them. Why don't you ever talk about them?"

"Reconnecting with them would be impossible. Believe me" he said.

"Why?" I asked, even more curious now then I was just a few seconds ago.

"I guess I should tell you the story. When I first met your mother her family hated me. Her family expected a lot from her. Her parents expected a lot from her. In college her entire family put a lot of pressure on her to get the top grades in the toughest of classes. If her grades even slipped a little her family got upset. She was expected to be perfect and excel at everything. I, on the other hand, was completely different. I cared more about parties then I did about grades. I was a frat boy-"

"Wait, what?" I just could not imagine my father being that type of guy. A party guy? My father? It didn't make any kind of sense to me.

He just laughed. "Yes, I was. I know that it's kind of hard to believe now, but I was. All I cared about was parties. I didn't care about grades at all. That's why her family didn't like me. I was so far from perfect that they didn't want me near your mother at all, let alone date her. They expected nothing but perfection from your mother and they thought that I would be nothing but a distraction to keep her from reaching that goal. They didn't like mistakes at all"

"But dad you always say that it was okay to make mistakes" I pointed out.

"It is okay to make mistakes. They just didn't realize that. They didn't seem to realize that making mistakes is what makes us all human. It's okay to mistakes. The important thing is that we learn from them. Because learning from your past mistakes is what makes you a wiser person. It's okay to screw up every now and then. Your mother's family thought that I was headed nowhere in life and that's why they didn't want me around her. But look at me now. I have a great job. I have a wonderful daughter that I love very much. Everything turned out okay"

I couldn't help but to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek. I really did have an amazing father even if he was just a bit too overprotective at times.

"So what happened?" I asked, hoping that he would continue the story.

"Your mother told me a very big family secret and they grew to dislike me even more-"

"Wait what secret?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you" he answered.

"Why not?" I questioned, even more curious now.

"Honey you wouldn't believe me if I told you. So please don't ask. Anyway, they grew to dislike me even more just because I knew their secret. They didn't think that I was trustworthy. They were also angry at your mother for revealing that secret to me. Eventually it became to much for your mother. The whole situation was very stressful for her. So she came to me asking if we could run away together. So that's what we did. We ran away. Then a year later you were born. I haven't heard from your mother's family since we ran away. Honestly, I'm not even sure how I would react if we ever did meet them. How would I explain to them that your mother disappeared?"

"I guess I don't know" was all that I could say.

"anyway do you want to eat lunch?" dad asked me.

"No thanks dad, I had McDonald's with my friends-"

"You had what?!" my dad shouted, clearly upset.

Did I mention that my dad was obsessed with healthy eating? Well he is. He doesn't allow me to eat anything that's processed or anything that has to much sugar or sodium in it. He only wants me to eat the freshest and healthiest food possible. He gets upset when I eat anything with too much grease in it.

"Dad, it was only a cheeseburger and some fries-"

"You know that I don't want you eating any of that stuff Grace" dad said. "It's bad for you-"

"Dad a little bit of grease and sodium is not going to kill me. My friends eat this stuff all the time and nothing ever happens to them"

Dad sighed heavily. "Please tell me that you at least remembered to take your vitamins" he had a pleading look in his eyes. He really did tend to worry too much.

"Yes dad, I did"

My father was the type of man that overreacted to everything. He worried about me way too much. That's why I never told him about the chest pains that I get sometimes. Mainly it happens after horse riding, but it's happened other times as well. Whenever I told him about any kind of chest pain he would overreact by taking me to the doctor the very same day, plus he would have the doctors run all kinds of tests on me. That's why I just stopped telling him about it. I mean, the pain was never that bad.

I loved my dad, but he worried way too much for my liking.

 **Please Review**


	2. Sneaking Out

**Chapter 2: Sneaking Out**

 **Grace's POV**

After my talk with my father I went up to my room. I heard a whining on the other side of the door when I approached. As soon as I opened the door I saw my dog Angel laying on my bed. Angel was a German Shepherd that I had gotten when she was a puppy.

I was walking home from school two years ago when I saw a man just toss a trash bag out of a moving car. When I got closer I heard a whimpering sound and I noticed that the bag was moving. When I opened the bag I saw the badly injured puppy. I took her to my dad who was still at work, and thankfully didn't have any patients at the moment.

She had a few broken bones and she was severely malnourished. My dad wasn't even sure that she was going to make it. I was sure that she would. I had a lot of faith in my father and his skill with animals. _You put too much faith in me_ my father would say. Yet, there have been very few animals so far that my father could not save. He has treated just to about every animal from mice to horses. It's very very rare that he gets mice though. Usually the animals he works with are dogs, cats, and horses. We happen to live very close to a race track where my dad's skills are often needed. I've watched him actually perform surgeries on racehorses.

The way my father is now makes it extremely hard for me to imagine him as a frat boy in college. He's just so responsible, caring, and way too overprotective of me for my liking. I guess it really does mean that he just cares a lot.

I started reading a book before I got really sleepy. I closed the book and laid down to take a nap. I had a feeling that a nap is exactly what I needed. I closed my eyes and a few seconds later I was fast asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my dog snoring softly in my ear. I glanced at the clock and saw that I had only been asleep for over an hour.

My cellphone rang causing me to jump a little. It was only my friend Sophia.

"Hey Grace, what are you doing?"

"Right now I'm not doing anything. Why?" I asked her.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the amusement park later. I know your dad usually doesn't allow you to do these things but I was kind of hoping you would come with me. No one else can go with me and I really want to go"

I thought about it for a few more seconds before deciding to go.

"Really?" she said in shock. "What about your dad? I mean he never-"

"What my dad doesn't know won't kill him" I never understood why my father didn't let me do these kinds of things. Roller coasters were not dangerous. People rode them every day and nothing ever happened. Whenever I asked my father why I couldn't go to amusement parks he never gave me a good answer and I have always wanted to go so yeah.

"Okay so should I pick you up around 6?" she asked me.

"6 sounds good to me" I said with a smile. For some reason the idea of going to an amusement park without my dad knowing gave me thrills.

We got off of the phone after that. I was feeling extra giddy now. I started to run down the stairs until I heard my father scream at me to walk.

"Dad I'm going to the movies tonight with Sophia. She's coming over at 6. I'm not sure what time we will be back. Is that okay?"

"Yes sweetie it's fine. Just be careful okay?"

"Sure dad" I said.

I kind of hated the fact that I had to sneak around like this. If my dad ever found out about the horse riding or about what I was going to do he would just about have a heart attack. I just wished that my dad wasn't so overprotective like this.

Around 5pm my dad made us both dinner. I ate my grilled fish and vegetables slowly. As I said earlier my dad only cooks healthy meals. You'll never see him ordering a pizza or going for fast food. Sometimes all the healthy stuff got really boring, but I tried not to complain though.

At 6pm exactly Sofia called me to let me know that she was here. I gave my dad a hug and kiss before leaving. I felt somewhat guilty when he smiled at me.

"So you ready to go have some fun then?"

I gave her look that said duh "Of course I am!"

"Good because you have no idea what you've been missing out on all these years! I just can't believe that you decided to wait this long to be sneaky"

"Hey I've been sneaky about the horse riding thing for a few months now" I pointed out.

"Yeah, but you have only just started doing that not to long ago. Just like you're only now going to an amusement park. Time to have some funnel cake, play games, and of course get on extreme rides"

I just felt the excitement creep up on me. We talked for the rest of the time that it took to get there.

I was surprised by the amount of people that were still standing in line to buy tickets when we got there. Apparently my friend here isn't the only one that likes to go late.

"Why is there so many people?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The park doesn't close until midnight on Saturdays. Lots of people like to go late"

"I can see that" I said.

I took in everything. The sights. The sounds. The smells. It was wonderful.

The first thing we did was get a funnel cake. My friend was absolutely insistent that I try one.

Then after that we played some games for awhile. I was terrible at all of them. So I gave up on that quickly.

Then we headed for the roller coasters. We picked a ride that we thought had the shortest line. It looked like a really fast roller coaster with a lot of loops. I always did wonder what it would be like to go upside down.

Someone tapped my shoulder and scared the crap out of me. When I turned around I felt the blood drain from my face. There stood in front of me a woman that looked exactly like Renesmee Black, my grandmother, and she was with a guy that looked exactly like Jacob Black, my grandfather. I swear they looked exactly the same as they did in the photos, as if they had never aged a day.

"Sorry we thought you were someone else" the girl said.

"It's okay. I'm Grace. I'm Renesmee and this is my hus-brother Jacob. We're new in town. You look a lot like someone that we used to know but clearly you're not her" she said.

"What was her name?" I honestly had no idea why I was asking.

"Helen" Jacob was the one to answer.

Now I was just trying not to hyperventilate. Helen was my mother's name and she had parents named Jacob and Renesmee. My grandparents, whose pictures look exactly like these two.

Okay, this all had to be just some freaky coincidence. That's all this was. Just one freaky coincidence. I mean my grandparents couldn't still be teenagers. It was impossible.

"Grace come on the line is moving!" Sofia urged.

"Okay, coming" I said quickly.

I ran to catch up with my friend just in time. The line moved extremely quickly and soon we were taking our seats on the ride.

I quickly forgot about Renesmee and Jacob even though they got on right behind us. I screamed when the ride took off extremely fast. I got an exhilarating feeling as We entered the first turn, loop, then drop.

Then something strange happened. My chest suddenly exploded in pain. I was struggling to even breathe. It was like the chest pain that I often got during or after a horse riding session only ten times worse. The pain was increasing and I was having a hard time breathing.

The pain was not getting any better either. As a matter of fact it was only getting worse.

"Grace what's wrong?" Sofia asked me when the ride slowed down.

"Don't. Know" I barely managed to say.

I started to feel like I was going to faint. She attempted to hold me up but I knew I was too heavy for her.

A pair of very warm arms caught me and held me steady.

"It's okay. I got you" Jacob said. I could hear his concern.

People had started to gather around when they noticed that something was wrong.

"Miss are you okay? Do I have to call 911?" a worker there asked.

"Yes, please" I said.

She got out her phone immediately and called.

"Grace I'm going to call your dad and tell him what happened" she said, sounding scared.

"No don't. My dad will be so mad"

"Grace you told them to call 911. Something is very wrong here. Your dad needs to know what's happening. I don't care if we get in trouble for lying and sneaking around. What I care about is that you're okay. I have to tell your dad"

 **Please Review**


	3. Secrets

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

 **Grace's POV**

The pain in my chest only seemed to increase with each passing second. I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination or if it really was getting worse. Part of me wanted to hope. To believe that it was just my imagination and not that I was having a heart attack or something. Or maybe it was my paranoia that was just making things worse for me.

I wasn't fully aware of everything else that was happening around me. I was only vaguely aware of the ambulance that had come for me. I barely paid attention as they loaded me into the back of the ambulance and started working on me.

After some time I did notice that the pain was beginning to fade. Obviously whatever the paramedics were giving me was working. Thank god.

I wasn't sure how long it took us to get to the hospital. Things like time seemed minimal when your chest felt like it was going to explode. That's how I felt anyway.

I didn't even move as they lifted me out of the ambulance and wheeled me into the hospital's emergency room. There was one thing that I was keenly aware of. The doctor that had taken over my care. He looked exactly like my supposed great great grandfather Carlisle Cullen. He looked exactly the same as he did in the photo that I had of my mother's family. Early 20s, blond hair, pale skin, and gold eyes. His name tag even read _Dr. Cullen_. It was basically a repeat of the incident with Renesmee and Jacob earlier. It couldn't be him though. Just like Renesmee and Jacob could not be my grandparents. It wasn't biologically possible for them to have not aged at all since the photos were taken.

"Young lady can you please tell me what your name is?" he asked me.

"Grace Hunter" I stated.

"Grace I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am going to be your doctor today. You're very lucky. You were having a heart attack but we were able to stop it before any serious damage was done"

I wasn't sure what shocked me more. The news that I was having a heart attack or the fact that his name was Carlisle Cullen. I'm about 95% sure that my father said that my great great grandfather was a doctor as well. What is going on here? Is this a coincidence or not? Okay, I better not think about that before I give myself another heart attack.

"Why?" I asked him. "Why was I having a heart attack? Do you know what caused it?" I was desperate for some answers. I was a very healthy person, mainly thanks to my father.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out. I'm going to look through your medical history right now and see if that offers any clues. I'll be right back"

"Okay" was the only response that I could come up with. I knew that there would not be anything in my medical history that would reveal anything about my near heart attack. I was a healthy person.

I was surprised when Carlisle returned with a slightly irritated look on his face.

"Grace why didn't you mention that you were born with a severe heart defect? As a matter of fact you shouldn't be riding roller coasters when you have-"

"Wait, what did you?" I asked in complete confusion.

"Wait, you don't know? It states in your medical record that you were born with a severe heart defect that couldn't be treated. Your heart didn't develop the way that it should have. You were supposed to get a heart transplant but they could never find a match"

This was a lot of information to take in. Way too much information to take in at once. Why didn't my father ever tell me about this? Why did he keep this from me? Didn't I have a right to know this?

"I'm going to leave you alone for now" Carlisle said as he got up to leave.

For awhile I just sat there alone. I was lost in my own thoughts. I was waiting for either my father or Sofia to get there.

But I was fine just to be alone. I was to observed in my own thoughts to think about much else at that point. To busy processing the information that I had a heart condition that my father had kept from me.

Eventually I heard someone running frantically toward me. It was my father. He grabbed me and hugged me tightly. He covered my face in kisses.

"Grace just what were you thinking young lady? I told you never to go on roller coasters! Why did you lie to me and tell me that you were going to go see a movie? Do you know how scared I got when your friend told me what happened?"

"Dad I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But dad, why didn't you tell me that I was born with a severe heart defect?"

"How did you-"

"The doctor read through my medical history and told me. Dad, why didn't you tell me? Didn't you ever think that I had a right to know that?"

"Grace I never told you that because I thought I wanted to protect you. About two weeks after you were born I noticed that you were fingers and toes were starting to turn blue. I rushed you to the hospital as fast as I could. That's when they gave me the devastating news that you had an incurable heart defect. They told me that you were going to need a new heart or you wouldn't live long. They never found a match so they predicted that you wouldn't live past your 10th birthday. That's why I worry about you so much. That's why I'm so 'annoyingly overprotective' of you as you like to put it. That's why I'm really strict about your diet. I wanted to make sure that you were healthy and that you could beat the odds. I chose not to tell you about it because I didn't want you to always worry about it. I wanted you to live as normal of a childhood as you could"

"Dad I had a right to know. I don't think that you should have kept this from me. It's my body and I deserve to know what is going on with it"

"I'm sorry honey" he said. "Really I am"

"Dad can I ask you something?" I asked him when I thought of the Cullens again.

"Sure honey, what is it?"

"Is it possible to stop aging?" I asked him. My father's face went extremely pale and he seemed to get really nervous.

"No. Of course not! Why would you even ask such a thing?"

"Because earlier I met these two people that look exactly like my grandparents and they even have the same names; Renesmee and Jacob. They look _exactly_ like they do in the picture. Also, my doctor, his name is Carlisle Cullen and he looks exactly like the Carlisle Cullen in the pictures that you gave me. That's why"

My father was now hyperventilating and I was worried that he was going to be the one that has a heart attack now. All I knew is that there was another secret. Another secret that my father was keeping from me.

 **Please Review**


	4. Weird

**Chapter 4: Weird**

 **Grace's POV**

"Dad are you okay? What's going on?" I asked him. I was really worried about him now.

"I'm fine" he said. Funny. He sure didn't look _fine._

"Are you sure? Because you don't look fine at all" I insisted.

"Don't worry honey I'm fine. You should just be worried about you right now" he said. I could tell that he was trying hard to get in control of himself but it really wasn't working out all that well.

"Dad, what's going on? I know that something is going on. I'm not stupid you know" I wasn't stupid so I didn't know why he insisted on trying to lie to me.

"It's not something you'll understand. Believe me" was all that he said.

"How do you know that I won't understand if you don't at least try to tell me? Dad first you keep my heart issues a secret from me and now you're keeping something else from me. I don't like that. I'm your daughter, we're not supposed to keep secrets from each other. I mean ever since I mentioned Renesmee, Jacob, and Carlisle you have been acting extremely weird. I know that something is going on. Can't you just tell me?" I insisted.

"Honey, believe me, I want to tell you, but you just wouldn't understand. As a matter of fact you would probably think that I've gone bananas" As if I could ever think that my own father had gone crazy.

"Dad I don't think you are crazy. I could never think that you are crazy. The only thing that I find crazy is the fact that you are keeping secrets from me" I insisted.

"Listen young lady let's not worry about me right now let's worry about you. Why did you decide to disobey me and sneak around on top of everything else?!"

"Because dad all of my life you have been so weirdly overprotective of me for what I thought was no reason at all. If you had just told me the truth a long time ago I would have understood. I wouldn't have gone to the amusement park. I wouldn't be sneaking around on Saturday mornings to go to horse riding les-"

I instantly covered my mouth when I realized what I just revealed to him. If my dad wasn't angry before he sure as hell was now.

"You've been doing what?!" he thundered.

"I'm sorry daddy" I cowered under his gaze.

"I swear Grace you are going to be in so much trouble when you get home"

Yup. My dad was definitely pissed.

"I'm really sorry dad" I said. Keeping secrets is something that we both appeared to be good at.

Instead of saying anything he walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"It doesn't matter I guess. The important thing is that you're okay. It scares me to think of what could have happened to you. You are all that I have. I can't lose you" dad said right before going in for a hug.

I always loved my father's hugs and I didn't mind when he hugged me in public or in front of my friends. Even though my friends teased me for it.

Since it was always just the two of us we had a very close relationship. I loved everything about my dad except his freakishly overprotective ways, but even now I could see that it was all because he worried about my health.

We didn't break apart until we heard footsteps walking toward us.

"Well Grace you have some-"

Carlisle's voice went quiet when he saw that my father was there. I quickly noted that Renesmee and Jacob were with him as well.

All three of them staring at my father with a mixture of shock and anger. My dad just looked scared and I was scared too. I didn't understand what was going on. My father was clearly older then Carlisle and definitely much older then Jacob and Renesmee. So how could they all know each other? Why did they look so upset with my dad? Why did my dad look scared?

I was starting to feel really scared too.

My heart started beating really really fast.

"Daddy" was the last thing I said before I blacked out.

 **Please Review**


	5. Too Much Drama

**Chapter 5: Too Much Drama**

 **Grace's POV**

Was I in heaven? Was I dead?

I heard a beeping sound. No. I wasn't dead then. I was 98% sure that heaven would not have a beeping sound. Good. I hadn't died then. I wondered what happened to me? All I remembered was feeling more and more scared until I eventually...well I don't know...passed out I guess?

I opened my eyes and saw my dad staring at me with a very worried expression.

"Oh thank god Grace. Are you done giving me heart attacks for the day?"

I rolled my eyes and then smiled at him. "I guess I am dad"

"Good" my dad answered.

"So what happened to me? How long was I out?" I asked him.

"A few hours. Dr. Cullen said that your system got too excited and it overwhelmed you so you passed out. He's been monitoring you and he predicted that you would wake up soon. One thing I can say about him for sure is that he does know his stuff" dad smiled.

"So when are we going home?" I asked my dad sounding extremely hopeful. I didn't want to have to stay overnight.

Dad sighed. "Dr. Cullen asked that you stay overnight for o servation. You'll be released some time tomorrow"

"Damned" I said, feeling disappointed.

Dad laughed. "Don't worry honey I'll be with you"

"Okay dad...hey dad did sophia ever come by?" I asked him curiously.

"Yes she did. She was scared to death when she saw you unconciouss. She didn't want to leave your side. But her mom called and made her go home"

That sounded just like my friend. She was always so caring and she really worried about people. That's why I loved her.

I thought about what happened earlier with my dad and Dr. Cullen, Jacob, and Renesmee. Their behavior toward each other still completely baffled me.

"So dad are you ever going to tell me what was going on earlier?" I asked him.

"Going on with what? I don't know what you are talking about" his nerves clearly gave away his lie. I was starting to get upset. So I couldn't keep secrets and lie but he could?

"Dad I'm not stupid. I know that you're hiding something. Why can't you just tell me the truth? You were angry at me for keeping secrets so why are you doing it?" I questioned.

"Grace you've been through a lot today. I think that it's time you go to bed"

"Dad-"

"Now young lady. I'm your father and I know what is best for you. So go to sleep now"

"Fine dad" I sighed, turning to my side to get in a more comfortable position. Clearly I wasn't getting any answers tonight.

My dad turned off the light and within minutes I fell asleep.

It felt like only seconds later that I was waking up. The sun shined through the window and blinded me.

I got up and went to the bathroom and changed into the clothes that my father had brought me. He had to leave afterward because of a pet emergency at the hospital. Since my dad was the only one that could sign me out I was stuck at the hospital.

I got my cellphone out of my bag and went on Facebook. After that I thought about going on Twitter again but then I shuddered at the thought. I didn't want to go on again after what happened last time. I started to show my support and love for SeaWorld and the anti caps (short for anti captivity) started to attack me viciously. They can be very ruthless. Not to mention immature. I still remember bits and pieces of what people either said to or about me last time I was on:

 _Again I'm convinced the #SeaWorld support are dumb. At least man up and answer the question._

 _She is taking screenshots and calling in the team of #twats_

 _At least she admitted to being bad at math._

 _you hit s sore spot! Bad at math? Vampires can suck that right outta her!_

 _She doesn't know..Maybe she needs to #AskSeaWorld_

 _My...Didn't you get brave and mouthy AFTER you blocked._

 _she didn't last long... Must have been too confusing_

 _#OpSeaWorld members, please educate her. There are waaay more than 3 accounts._

 _all she needs to do is search the #tag and see the amount of people... Doh.. but what do you expect_

 _Probably has no idea how to do that. Twitter iz hurd to lern._

 _Some teenager. Flunking Math in High School. LOL7_

 _Stuck in a fantasy world of teen fiction? Math isn't your strong point, is it?_

 _My my. A bad ass AFTER you block people. Whining to the #BrainTrust?_ -I didn't even know that the middle finger emoji existed before this tweet.

I was brought out of my memory when I heard two people enter my room. I was surprised when I saw that it was Renesmee and Jacob.

"Um, hi?" was all that I could think to say. It came out sounding more like a question.

"Grace we came to see how you were doing. Are you feeling better? We were very worried about you after you fainted last night" Jacob said.

"I'm fine thank you. Doing much better" I answered.

"Are you sure? No chest pains? No dizziness?" Renesmee asked sounding very worried.

"I'm fine don't worry" I did my best to reassure them. "Can you please tell me what was going on between you and my dad though? He doesn't want to tell me anything" I complained.

"Yeah you do have a right to know" Jacob said. "Well we are your-"

A loud crash outside the door stopped him from saying whatever he was going to say.

 **Please Review**


End file.
